yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Makishima Yusuke
Makishima Yusuke is a former student at Sohoku High School and was a member of the Sohoku High Bicycle Club. Appearance Makishima has long green hair with red highlights, although his natural hair color is brown. He has two moles on his face; one is under his left eye and the other is by his lower lip. He is also known to be lanky, Onoda once describing his limbs as being "abnormally" long. With narrow, down-turned eyebrows and hooded eyelids, Makishima has a permanent gloomy look to his eyes. His face is long and he has a narrow chin. When he was younger, he had shorter hair. His earlier appearances in the manga (even up to volume 5, which has him with long hair on the cover) also show him with short hair, but his design was later changed. When not wearing his cycling uniform, Makishima takes the opportunity to display his strange fashion sense, wearing clothing with a variety of colors and patterns. He seems to like wearing shirts that have different colored sleeves. Personality Makishima is seen as creepy due to his awkward facial expressions, quiet demeanor, strange hair color and irregular dancing style. Makishima has admitted to being bad at socializing, and he's well used to being regarded as gross, weird or creepy. Blunt and prone to cynicism, he often comes across as uncaring or harsh as a result. Contrary to perceptions, it is clearly shown that Makishima is kind-hearted and much softer than he looks, as he cares deeply for his friends, becoming embarrassed by genuine praise, and often gives Onoda useful advice about cycling. He shares the similar experience of wanting to be with others rather than alone, but ends up being judged as weak and out of place. Despite this, he uses his cynicism and frustration to push himself forward, and excitedly welcomes when his cynicism is shattered by the achievements of others. Makishima is one who does things his own way and proves his worth through being the best at what he does no matter how odd he seems doing it. However, his fashion sense is noted by other characters to be incredibly bizarre, though most of them refuse to openly question it out of fear of insulting him. (Onoda being the only one who thinks it's "cool".) Makishima is shown to have a bit of a temper when annoyed, and is possessive of his things at his house; if they're touched by someone, he threatens to "execute" them. He's not opposed to using his creepy reputation to terrify others, as when Onoda and Naruko discover the secret hole he made in the club room, he threateningly tells them not to reveal it to anyone. The extent to which he went to hide his vandalism by cutting a hole in the wall is a testament to Makishima's emotional capacity. He is shown to be level-headed during races and has an understanding of strategy, taking into account the weather, the steepness of a slope, the team's cadence, gear, fatigue, and the movements of their opponents in order to plan the best course of action needed to win. He gets fired up at races, particularly at the prospect of a climb, and battles wildly for victory until he's exhausted. Makishima has a distinct verbal tic: ending sentences with "sho" (ショ), replacing the end of words with "sho", or mumbling and exclaiming the sound. Skills and Techniques Makishima began solo training as a first year with the club, but wasn't able to stick with it. He asked Kinjou Shingo for advice and learned about his practice journals that he used to record his daily progress. He also practiced and refined his climbing technique, and in his second year would end up on the Inter High team. He is also known as the Peak Spider due to his long limbs and unusual accompanying dancing technique to utilize said limbs, which involves violent swaying from side to side. In other words, his dancing style tilts the frame of his bike exceptionally far which makes him fast at climbing. His pendulum dancing technique is far more pronounced than other cyclists. While others have made fun of his style and his senpais tried to get him to change it, Makishima worked hard to hone this technique into a powerful weapon. He was also a notoriously slow flat rider, even being called a 'turtle' when he first joined. Hinted at during the First Year race and shown during Inter High, Makishima is able to use the information of many factors, such as road conditions, gears used, cadence, fatigue of team members and temperature to calculate the most efficient pace to maintain in order to go as far as possible. Known Personal Achievements Trivia ;Likes * Appreciating gravure (especially thighs) * Hot springs * Chinese Food (especially spring rolls) * Spicy Cod Roe Rice BallYowapeda Official Simulcast 34 Preview HD * Sweets * Girls with short hair ;Talents * Dealing the same number of playing cards to the same place ;What he has confidence in * Fashion (the thoughts of those around him on this is unknown) ;Best subject * English, but Onoda also ask him for help in Mathematics. ;Misc * He is left-handed. * Along with his older brother, Makishima also has a younger sister. * Makishima takes looks from his mother while his brother get from their father and they do not look like each other nor does their sister. * He has a dog named Josephine. * He hates grapes. * He first began road racing when he was in sixth grade. * He comes from an affluent family and lives in an extremely large mansion. Imaizumi believes the living room might be bigger than his two-story house. * According to the Omake after Ride 17, he dries his hair by wrapping it into a turban-like style, which Onoda tried to copy, much like Onoda tried (and failed) to copy his riding style. * The omake of Grande Road's episode 2 has Makishima parodying a popular Japanese cooking show, renaming it "Makishima's Kitchen", where he makes his French-style Spider toast with lots of Balsamic Vinegar.Grande Road - OMAKE 2 It was rehashed again in the omake of season 3, episode 2, where Makishima made a spider pie, but Toudou threatened to take over the corner. * Makishima's score with Toudou is tied at 7:7 prior to the Inter High. Once Toudou wins, it's 7:8 until The Movie, where Makishima ties it at 8:8 again. * Makishima's course record in Minegayama Hill Climb Race is still standing after 3 years. * Makishima is the only one in Team Sohoku's starting lineup who doesn't know how to sing Love Hime's Theme Song. References ja:巻島 裕介 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club Category:Climber